


Pink to Blue Means I Love You

by FrostyGalaxies



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Also Gordon doesn’t understand sweet voice but that’s fine, Eldritch Benrey, He will learn, Kind of a fix it?, Post-Canon, benrey is an alien and I love him, domestic??, frenrey, iDK tho, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyGalaxies/pseuds/FrostyGalaxies
Summary: “What do you mean?” Gordon finally asked in response. Benrey only shrugged, some Sweet Voice leaking from the corner of their mouth. Purple then blue. Fuck Gordon was bad at rhyming. He tried not to get frustrated at that lack of a direct answer. Answers with Benrey were never an easy thing to achieve. “I’m glad you’re not still trying to kill us,” he said instead. Bad choice of words.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Pink to Blue Means I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh idk if I’ll keep writing this I have a terrible track record with multi chapter fics
> 
> Anyway enjoy!!! I just wanted to test out writing for these two so I apologize if they seem ooc, this was a first attempt lmao. Also this isn’t betaed cuz we die like men

Gordon’s apartment had been serving as a safe space of sorts for The Science Team. Bubby and Coomer didn’t have anyplace to go, having both basically lived in Black Mesa’s labs. Tommy on the other had had a house, so, when things got to be too much for Gordon, the scientists would spend a day or two with the older scientist. 

Benrey was another story. Gordon thought they had killed them, hell, they should’ve been dead! No one, space alien be dammed, should have been able to survive what The Science Team had thrown their way. Still, Gordon has fought to keep the smile from his face when the entity showed up in front of his door two days ago like nothing had happened, only saying a simple “‘sup?”

Things had, admittedly, been kind of tense. Benrey seemed to deliberately dodge the topic whenever anyone brought up Xen, deflecting the conversation with some half hearted joke or jab at whoever asked, sometimes by ignoring the question completely and talking about something else, or, not as often but still often enough for Gordon to take note of it, shutting up completely. Once he had even left the living room and locked himself in the bathroom, the sound of Sweet Voice leaking from the thin wood of the door. 

Tommy was worried about them, as was Dr. Coomer, Bubby seemed to not notice and Gordon... he didn’t really know what to make of it. On the one had he was still mad at the entity for betraying them and getting his damn hand cut off, but, on the other hand... it was kind of nice to have them back around. He didn’t really realize how much he missed their little quips and jabs at all the scientists. But still. Things were often tense. 

It was late. Maybe around two in the morning? Two thirty? Gordon wasn’t sure, he didn’t bother to look, and the apartment was silent. Right now it was only him and Benrey there, as they would refuse to go to Tommy’s place for some reason. And the silence made Gordon on edge, Benrey didn’t need to sleep, they told him that the first night they had arrived and had spent the whole night playing PlayStation games, tonight though, tonight it was quiet, and Gordon decided that it might be in his best interest to check in on the entity, see how they were doing. 

It was still silent after Gordon had pushed himself out of bed and began walking down the hallway, if he didn’t know any better he’d think Benrey up and left. But he did know better and he also knew that Benrey wouldn’t just /leave/. They wouldn’t even go to stay with Tommy for the night, of course they wouldn’t just leave in the middle of the night. Gordon rounded the corner and stopped in the doorway to the living room. There, on the couch, lay Benrey. Fast asleep it looked like. And Gordon blinked. 

“Benrey?” He spoke before really thinking, and regretting it when the alien in question shifted on the cough, groaning a little. He should have just let them sleep, but the damage had already been done. 

“You, uhhhh, Feetman,” they replied, voice groggy as they pushed themselves to a sitting position. The first thing Gordon noticed was that they had taken off the chullo they’d arrived wearing, left it on the floor in front of the couch, so that their hair fell cascading over their shoulders and Gordon saw what he could’ve sworn were pointed ears poking from behind their hair. 

“Sorry for waking you,” he apologized, “I thought you said you didn’t need to sleep?” He moved over to the couch, sitting in the now open spot.

“Nope,” Benrey replied, nonchalantly popping the ‘p’. “Never said I couldn’t sleep, tho.”

“Ah. Right. Sorry.” The alien shrugged in response, yawning. “Why did you come back?” Gordon found himself asking suddenly. The question had been on his mind for the last two days but Benrey never answered when the others were here. Maybe now that everyone was gone they’d be willing to talk?

Benrey said nothing for a long while, choosing to stare at their feet, expression unreadable yet somehow uncharacteristically serious at the same time. Gordon almost thought he wasn’t going to answer at all and was about to change the subject again when they finally spoke up.

“Had no where else to go.”

Barely a whisper, but in the silence of the apartment Gordon could hear just fine. He digested that answer for a moment. If Benrey wasn’t dead and he had ‘respawned’ or whatever they had told the team when they first showed up, then they must have been somewhere else before this. After all it had been nearly two weeks since the Black Mesa incident. Unless time on Xen was different than on earth. Still, the information was almost too much to process. 

Benrey’s eyes were a vaguely yellow tinge and offered a slight glow in the dark of the room. It was a strange comfort, as odd as it was. 

“What do you mean?” Gordon finally asked in response. Benrey only shrugged, some Sweet Voice leaking from the corner of their mouth. Purple then blue. Fuck Gordon was bad at rhyming. He tried not to get frustrated at that lack of a direct answer. Answers with Benrey were never an easy thing to achieve. “I’m glad you’re not still trying to kill us,” he said instead. Bad choice of words. 

Benrey turned to him in almost a panic, trying to speak but only succeeding in letting out more Sweet Voice. Ivory to garnet and then sea foam green. They tried once more to talk but was unsuccessful. 

“Hey, hey!” Gordon put his hands up, trying to calm the entity down, their stressed panic causing a few new eyes to crop up on their face. “You don’t have to tell me,” he continued, “some other time, ok?” Benrey just nodded, ivory escaping them again albeit more subdued now. Gordon was taken aback when the entity dropped their forehead onto his shoulder, the gesture unexpected but ultimately appreciated. He couldn’t stay mad at Benrey, no matter how much they pushed his buttons.

Tentatively, Gordon wrapped his arms around them, Benrey seeming to just collapse. And Gordon found himself wondering where Benrey had been before showing up at his door. They seemed so exhausted, and Gordon knew a thing or two about exhaustion, still tired from... the incident. Still with so much on his mind. But for now, for now everything was still. For now there were no expectations and he could just comfort his friend. Tomorrow he could press for more answers. And if Benrey was t ready to give those answers he could wait another day, and another, and another. However long it took. He’d be there.


End file.
